After distric 12 was gone
by Mockingjabber
Summary: this from the point of veiw of Prim , Katnisses sister when district 12 is gone and she excapse with gale and her mother *this is my first story so please reveiw *
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

One morning you wake up and find your whole family is gone written of the face of the map every one you ever cared about might be dead and your left with two people.

One of them you're supposed cousin and one the mother that loves you so much that she left us to fend for ourselves. I never rely blamed mother for what she did I mean it's not really her fault when our farther died she lost the most important person to her, but I don't think Katniss ever forgave her. For all those times she went hunting and was left alone to look after me, I respect Katniss for that but, I am afraid she is already dead. The last time I saw her was running away from that poisonous fog in the arena, I know she can survive a lot but I don't think Peeta can and it's obvious to everyone watching he is the one she is trying to get out alive, not her self! Well she never promised me this time so I can't complain oh well.

Me, Gale and mother are walking towards the lake that my farther knew he used to take Katniss their, I look at my mothers who's face is tearing up and Gale so strong and unruffled by his injuries. I don't know how people like him and Katniss do it, work through all the pain and the hurt of losing loved ones and can still be strong for the rest of us. But then I look at myself, eyes closed of from the rest of the world covered in dust and ash and managing to stay strong even for the little while we've been walking.

I can hear the screams off in district 12, the ones I went to school with the people who worked in the mines, every one I have grown up all perishing in the fires and guns that the capitol have used against us. I hate them so much I which I could fight against them but the best me and my mother can do is look after the wounded in the battle.

I look at Gale up ahead again he has a big burn down one side of his face and his arm looks in a bad way and I can see blood starting to show underneath his miners shirt. He is injured far worse than any of us and he needs to bee seen to quick. I run up to him "Gale , your bleeding we need to put something around it …" he buts in quickly like he dose when he doesn't want to talk about something "No, I'm fine we need to keep walking ok they could be out here any moment and if were seen we are dead ok!" I back up I hate it when he shouts he always puts such force behind the words it scares me. I try to sound brave and non afraid "look Gale, I know you saved us and we owe you, you are injured and that is what we do now let me help or … or ill just sit down and not move" I fall to the floor dramatically and sit their waiting for and answer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Gale looked at me on the floor and glanced at my mother who had stopped behind me, I looked up at her determined not to back down, hoping my face looked defiant. I kind of reminded myself of Katniss. But Gale just shocks his head at me and picked my up over his shoulder and kept walking. Not matter how much I protest banging on his back and kicking my legs in frustration he wouldn't let go , I mean come on he is 18 and I'm 13 I don't think I have mush chance plus he is used to keeping girls at bay. Even if it was for totally different reason.

I giggled at myself at this thought, how could someone like Gale be here helping us, but I knew the answer he always did love Katniss even if she never saw it I think everyone else did.

I look away to the floor automatically, it must be really hard for Gale because he has lost his family protecting us and he loves a girl that has been forced to marry another boy who he can't hate. I feel kind of sorry for Gale now but still dose not give him the right to carry me around on his back like a bag!

I kick and punch at him again still no luck so I say "fine I'll walk and leave u to it just please put me down" I slowly get put on the floor and I have Gales biggest grin facing me trying not to laugh. I scowl at him in a time like this how can he still be having fun! "What!" I say in my toughest voice and that's the end of it Gale can't hold the laughter in anymore. He bursts out laughing and when he's calmed down finally says "your not quiet as stubborn as your sister are you?" he laughs again and I scowl at him why is he bringing Katniss into this we all know she is probably dead but he seems so happy why is this?

So I decide to confront him " Gale … why is it when me and mum are sure Katniss is dead you dare to bring her up when its all so horrible, what do you know that we don't !" Gale sits down on a rock and pats the side of it as if I was meant to site down so I do. He sits there for a while thinking and I start to get impatient "well what do u know!"


End file.
